Finally Right
by gizmo8us
Summary: Jim and Pam finally get it right. Set during season 3. JAM. Newly posted and edited.


" What are you doing ? " he asked as soon as she answered the phone.

" I"m answering my phone. What are you doing ? " she replied with a laugh.

" I'm duplicating my calculator in the Jell-o trick for Dwight. "

She laughed out loud. " Leave it to you to bring your work home with you. You really are an overachiever. "

" I know. I can't help myself. Some pranks need a little extra prep time. Now what do you think, orange, lime or cherry ? "

She laughed again, the sound music to his ears. " Lemon. "

" I don't have lemon. I have orange, lime and cherry. " he countered.

" Okay, cherry. Why do you have jello just sitting around in your kitchen ? Are you a big Jell-o fan ? "

" Not really. " he answered off handedly. " I mean, its okay. But I keep it because you never know when something like this is going to come up. Plus you never know when you'll need Jell-o shots. "

She laughed yet again as she switched ears with the phone. " The emergency Jell-o shot, I see. You're right. You just never know. "

" Exactly. They're great to pack for lunch. No one ever suspects. "

" Halpert, " she exclaimed. " Are you saying you bring Jell-o shooters to work with you and you have never offered me one ? "

" Easy, Beasley. I wasn't aware you'd approve. But you'll get yours from now on. " he laughed.

" I'd better. So what are your plans for the weekend. Anything monumental brewing ? " she asked as she began dancing around the kitchen as she prepared dinner.

" Oh, absolutely. " he answered, dropping his voice a few octaves. " I am mowing my yard and fixing the oil leak in my car, maybe giving it a tune up. Then I'm going to build something from scratch. "

She howled with laughter. " How about a movie Saturday, since you don't have a yard, don't know the first thing about cars and building something would land you in the emergency room ? "

He answered with laughter of his own. " Yeah, alright. My place or yours ? "

She went quiet for a moment, considering. They hadn't really seen much of each other outside of work since he came back. Neither had seen the others new place. And this would be the first time they had ever seen each other while they were both unattached. When she invited him she meant at a nice neutral movie theater, a dark, quiet theater.

God, When did this become so hard ? This was Jim, her best friend. Why was it complicated to spend time with her best friend ?

When she realized she'd made a huge mistake and that she loved him, she admitted to herself.

" Beasley, Are you still there ? It wasn't a trick question. I just need to know if I need to pick up the dirty clothes and maybe do the dishes here. "

She chuckled. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to space out. I was just thinking about something. "

" Like what ? " he asked in a sing-song tone.

" I haven't seen your place yet. "

" I haven't seen yours either. " His voice dropped a bit. " I'm sorry. I should have come by before now. Just with Karen, everything was complicated. " His voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Jim. I understand. You don't have to apologize. Actually I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you. "

" What ? " he interjected, " No, it had nothing to do with you. We just weren't right for each other. "

" But you seemed really happy. Not like me and Roy. " She didn't know why she brought Roy up. Maybe she wanted to make an effort to explain why she hadn't interfered with him and Karen. A better explanation than the truth, which of course was that she was a huge coward, pure and simple.

" Yeah well, I think I was for a minute or two, But things happen, I guess. Every night with the long talks about how we feel about each other. I just couldn't take it anymore. It was depressing. " he commented quietly.

" Why, Mr. Sensitive, don't you like talking about your feelings ?" She laughed, trying to ease the tension from the conversation.

" I got tired of lying actually. " He paused, " What are you doing ? I hear a lot of banging around. "

" I"m cooking. Actual food tonight. I'm giving the microwave a break. Funny thing is I guess I'm still used to cooking for two. I'll have leftovers tomorrow for lunch, it looks like. "

" What are you making ? "

"Chicken Parmesan, with roast vegetables and a pineapple upside down cake. Why were you lying to Karen?"

" I was lying about a lot of things really. I just didn't realize it at first. She just got way too serious for me way too fast. " he tried to explain.

" Like Kelly and poor Ryan. I feel so sorry for him when he gets that ' deer in the headlights ' look in his eyes. Its so sad it's almost funny. "

" Well Karen wasn't that pushy. But I know what you mean, the poor guy. We never picked a place. "

" A place for what ? "

" Movie Saturday. "

" Oh yeah, let's do your place. I know your T.V. is better than mine. "

" It is a big one. "

She laughed. " That's what she said. "

He howled in response. " That was the most immature thing that you've said in a long time. "

" Yeah, well I guess you bring it out in me. " she countered.

" I see they're showing all three Godfathers Saturday. We could make a day out of it. Grill some steaks, eat popcorn in front of my huge T.V. . What do you think ? "

" I think its an offer I can't refuse. I love the Godfather. "

" I know. Actually they are showing quite a few Brando movies this weekend. "

" Really, Guys and Dolls ? Streetcar ? "

" Both. " he answered. " I'll Tivo them. We can catch them together sometime. "

" That sounds great. I really miss hanging out with you. "

" I've missed you, too. " His voice was so quiet she could barely hear him over the background noise.

" What are you doing ? I can barely hear you. "

" I'm in the car. "

" Are you using that hands free thing I got you ? You know I hate it when you talk on the phone while you drive. You are going to have an accident. "

He sighed audibly. " Yes, Mom. I am using the hands free thing. It's nice that you worry though. "

" Of course I worry. I worry about everything. "

" You need to relax. Don't worry so much. "

" I can't help it. Its the way I'm made. You should stop giving me reasons to worry. " She paused and inhaled deeply. " You should smell this place. It's heavenly. I"m just putting the cake in. The chicken is almost done. I've really out done myself. "

" You deserve it. I bet it does smell great. Did you get wine to go with it ? "

" Yes, I did. " she confirmed. " So where are you heading ? "

" Oh, you know. I'm just driving. My place was getting a bit oppressive. I thought I'd grab a bit to eat. "

" So are you doing that calculator thing tomorrow ? I can't wait to see his face. It'll be great. "

" I know. Andy went completely off line over it. I'm thinking Dwight will handle it much better. "

" Andy was a little scary, huh ? Kinda crazy ? "

" Yeah, he was. Completely obnoxious, too. And I mean with Micheal around, do we really need anymore of that ? "

" Seriously. I can't believe you missed him trying to kiss Oscar. "

" I know. I wish you would have taken a picture. I can't believe I missed it either. "

She turned as someone knocked on her door. " Hang on. Someone is here. Probably the neighbor wanting to borrow something. I swear that guy is such a bum. "

" I'm betting it isn't the neighbor. And you're right, by the way. "

" About what ? " She asked as she pulled the door opened and found him standing on the other side, flipping his phone closed.

" This place really does smell great. " he said, flashing her his signature crooked smile.

" What are you doing here ? " she asked, holding the door opened for him and lowering the phone.

" I'm being rude and inviting myself to dinner. If you don't mind, of course. " he answered as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

She closed the door behind him and snapped her phone shut. " Of course I don't mind. You should have told me you were coming. I would have picked up. "

His eyes scanned around the spotlessly clean room and he chuckled. " Picked up what ? "

Her laugh came out as a nervous giggle. " Well, you know. I could have dusted. "

He smiled again. " Yeah, dusted. I really hope you don't mind that I came. "

She touched his shoulder lightly. " I should have asked you myself. I just didn't think about it. "

Candlelight flickered, dimly illuminating the small round table, pushed off into the corner of the galley-type kitchen, that was set with white china and gold silverware. The food itself was just as beautiful as the table. Rich red sauce covered the plate as gooey white cheese oozed over a succulent looking chicken breast.

Jim sat quietly watching as Pam moved around the small space adding wine, bread and vegetables to the spread.

He stood and held her chair as she sat. Then resumed his own chair and smiled at her. " This looks wonderful. You didn't have to go through all the trouble though. "

She smiled back at him in her classic shy way as she picked up her wine glass. " I wanted to. You know, for your first time here and all. " Then she sipped delicately.

" What do you think of the new place ? You haven't said anything yet. "

He looked around the predominantly blue space and nodded. " It's very you. Very simple and down to earth, peaceful. I like it. "

She let out her breath. " I'm glad I really wanted you to like it. "

They continued to eat in relative silence other than the occasional comment about the taste of the food. As he sat back away from his empty plate with a satisfied grin, he smiled. " That was really wonderful. I guess I owe you lunch tomorrow. "

" Yes, you do. Are you ready for the cake ? "

" Not yet. I'm stuffed. "

" This is really great. Its been so long since we spent any time together away from work. "

He leaned forward and took one of her hands in his. " Pam, I'm really sorry everything got so messed up between us. That was never my intention. "

She squirmed in her seat nervously and cleared her throat. " I'm sorry, too. " Then she pulled her hand away and stood. " How about T.V. ? "

Jim couldn't for the life of him recall what they watched. He only knew that sitting there on her beige sofa with her legs resting in his lap as they laughed and talked was probably the happiest he had been in months. His hand resting on her knee was warm and he marveled at how incredibly soft her skin was. She had kicked off her shoes some time ago and his other hand started unconsciously massaging her foot.

It hadn't really occurred to him that he was even doing it until he felt her shift and heard her sigh contentedly. His mind flew into overdrive as she laid her head back on the sofa's arm and closed her eyes. His fingers moved over her foot in tight circles, working the tired muscles with his thumb and forefinger.

He started as she suddenly pulled her feet away and sat up. She was so close he could feel the heat radiating off her body. His eyes locked on her rapidly beating pulse that seemed ready to jump from her neck.

" Jim, " she whispered, drawing his eyes to her face which was flushed. " I want you to know that I know I made a huge mistake last summer. I don't know why I let you go like that. " He watched her throat move as she swallowed nervously.

" Pam, what are you saying ? " he asked, not even recognizing his own voice as he spoke.

He waited wanting nothing more than to kiss her, to grab her into his arms and feel her body against him. But fear kept his hands on his legs. Fear kept him still. He refused to make a fool of himself again. He had done that once and it left him ripped apart and broken. He couldn't go through that again, not unless he was sure. Not unless he knew it would end the way he'd imagined it in his mind.

" I'm saying I want you to kiss me. " she answered with a look full of vulnerability and fear, but there was something else, maybe hope.

Still he hesitated. " Why ? I mean, is it because your lonely and need someone or is it because you want me ? " He couldn't believe he was making this so hard, but he had to know, had to be sure this time.

" Because I love you. " She said it so quietly he almost didn't hear her. The words like a whisper in the wind, a butterfly fluttering against his skin.

He sat in stunned silence as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

" I'm sorry. " She shied away to the other side of the sofa and hid her face in her hands. " You obviously don't feel that way anymore. And everything was getting back to normal between us and now I've ruined it again. I'm so stupid. "

Her ramble brought him quickly back to reality and he moved to her, drawing her hands from her face. " You aren't stupid. I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. I wasn't expecting this. "

Tears were streaming down her cheeks in twin rivers. " I have wanted things to just be right between us for so long. And now here at the first opportunity I screw it up. "

He smiled. " I think things finally are right between us. "

" No " she nodded emphatically. " Everything will be awkward and weird now cause you know how I feel. "

He stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. " Knowing you love me could never cause me to feel weird or awkward. Damn it, Pam. Are you kidding me ? I'm flying. This might be the greatest moment of my life. "

Her eyes widened as she continued to stare at him. He held her gaze as he leaned closer until her lashes fluttered closed against her cheeks and his lips brushed hers.

She tasted as sweet as he remembered, like strawberries, or honey. Her lips were soft and pliable and her mouth so incredibly warm as he parted her lips. He almost came undone when she sucked his tongue into her mouth, inviting, pulling him deeper inside.

His hands clutched at her tiny waist pulling her against him as her hands tangled in his hair.

He was completely lost in her. His mind still struggled with the fact that he was kissing Pam, his Pam, again, finally. His heart was beating so rapidly he could feel it pounding against his ribs. His mind flew into overdrive as he tried to convince himself he wasn't immersed in a dream.

Then finally as they broke apart for a moment. He heard himself sigh as he held her close to him and the question fell unbidden from his lips. " You are real, right ? I'm not going to wake up and realized I fell asleep on the couch and you aren't really here ? "

She pulled back and looked at him in surprise. " Do you really dream about me ? "

He nodded. " I do and usually I wake up, cursing when I realize you aren't really there. " He shifted a bit. " I fall asleep with you in my arms every night. I have for three years now. "

" Even when there is someone else there ? I mean, I hate to ask, but I know you've had other people in your bed. "

He lost himself once again in her sapphire eyes and suddenly he wanted her to know exactly how he felt. " If you aren't there with me, I'm always alone. If you aren't around to share things with they're just not real to me. Nothing means anything until I tell you about it. I go to sleep at night thinking up ways to make you laugh, because I live for the sound. You make everything in my life worth doing. "

He watched as she shifted uncomfortably but he was determined not to let her shy away from him. She had to know. " I get out of bed because going to work means seeing you and I go to bed every night because sleeping means dreaming of you. I think I'm a little obsessed actually. I love you doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you. "

She sat silence , staring at him for so long it became awkward and he was instantly afraid he'd gone too far, scared her away.

When she finally spoke her voice was strained with emotion. " All my life I've wanted someone to feel that way about me. " she began. " I made myself believe that Roy felt that way even though he wouldn't say it. I lied to myself because I stopped believing things like this ever really happen. Then I realized how absolutely miserable I was this summer while you were gone. I even tried to force Roy into becoming you, thinking it was the closest I'd ever get to you again. It took me all of a day to realize how stupid I was that night, but you were already gone. I missed you so much. I felt completely empty. " She looked away from him as the tears started once again, but she bravely turned back to him. He could see the courage it took for her to let him see her crying so openly. " I feel completely empty when you aren't around. I stare at the clock, waiting for the next time I'll be with you. I hate Fridays and I have no idea how I get through the weekends. But that's what my life has become. Its a series of intervals between times when I see you. "

Shocked raced though him, wonderment and surprise combined with utter amazement. How was it possible that Pam Beasley was sitting in his arms telling him these things ? His mind was a jumble. Coherent thought not even remotely possible. Words refused to form on his disobiedinent lips. He wanted to tell her that he loved her again, but nothing came out.

He heard himself groan as she took the initiative and kissed him, but his body was on autopilot as the words continued to flow through his mind.

He crashed back to reality as she leaned back and looked at him quizzically. " Are you okay ? " she asked, " Did I say something wrong ? "

" No, of course not. " he whispered. " I feel like I just won the lottery. "

She quirked her eyebrows at him. " That's very sweet. "

" I wasn't being sweet. " He took a deep breath to try to steady his shaking hands. " I need a second. " he said, finally. " Just don't move. I need to absorb. "

She sat very still staring up at him for a long while with those huge innocent blue eyes. Then she shifted and took his hand, placing it on her breast, she leaned into him. Her eyes darkened as they meet his once again.

" Absorb this, Halpert. If you don't touch me now, you will wake up alone and cussing tomorrow as well. "

The look in her eyes hit him like a gallon of cold water in the face and he suddenly realized where he was and more importantly where his hand was. He moved his thumb deliberately over the hard bud that was desperately trying to penetrate the layers of fabric of her clothing. His eyes moved over the beautiful curve of her jaw, down the column of her neck and finally rested on his hand cupping her ample breast like it was made to fit. There was no way he could stop himself from following the path of his hand with his mouth, especially not after she laid her head back, giving him full access and sighed contentedly. He moved his tongue over her nipple through her shirt and caused a damp spot on the material. His hands moved over the buttons of their own accord, and they nimbly made short work of them.

Her fingers were again tangled in his hair as she held his seeking mouth against her skin.

He pulled away and began to move the shirt from her shoulders, but he stopped for a moment letting her eyes find his. " Are you sure you're ready for this ? I mean, this is all happening so fast. "

Her frown at his words made him think she was going to stop them. But instead of stopping, she shucked the shirt from her body and let it fall to the floor. The she grabbed his t-shirt, a trifle roughly and tugged it over his head.

She kissed him as her hands roamed over the plains of his chest. She pushed against his shoulder, causing him to topple back against the couch and somehow his mind noted for a moment how incredibly soft the material was. But it was only a fleeting thought before his brain was consumed by the feel of her laying over his chest. Her fingers brushed over his nipple causing a groan to escape his lips as her mouth left his and began to blaze a trail down his throat. He groaned again as her tongue flicked out over his Adam's Apple and his hips jerked involuntarily as she began to eagerly suck on it.

He considered for a moment that he would have a mark in the morning, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he really didn't care, as he clutched at her, desperate to keep her from moving away.

Her hair smelled like lilacs and her skin felt like silk as she continued to explore him with her hands and mouth. Clearly she had determined that she needed to control the situation and for the moment he was happy to indulge in her assault on his senses.

His world turned upside down as she latched onto first one nipple then the other with her warm mouth while her stomach pressed into the evidence of his arousal. He had never wanted any onemore. He felt like a teenager as he felt himself pulsating so hard against the rough denim of his jeans it was almost painful.

He registered the fact that he had to do something if he wanted this to continue much longer. His composure was slipping faster than he could catch it.

He reached for her and dragged her back to his chest just as her tongue began to play over his navel. He hated to stop her but he knew even a second more would be too much.

As he kissed her he realized that even that simple act was more than he could take at the moment. He maneuvered them until they were both sitting again. Then he stopped, pulling her along with him, hooked his arms around her knees and raised her petite body into his arms. " I think I would like to see the rest of your apartment. "

She clutched at his shoulder and buried her face in his chest. " Last door on the left. " she whispered. Then she sighed contentedly. " I have always wanted someone to carry me to bed like this. "

When he reached the door, she turned the knob and moved into the darkened space. A small lamp on the table was the only light but he still stumbled a little as he looked around. Then he caught her eyes with a smile. " My God, Pam. This is really yellow. "

She laughed and batted his shoulder. " Yeah well, I'll bet yours is a mess. "

He moved her to the bed and laid her down on the marigold, satin comforter. " You would win that bet. " he returned her smile.

She pulled him down to her, her tiny hands digging into his shoulders slightly. " I'm not in the mood to discuss interior design with you, Halpert. More of the kissing please. Now would be good. " This was said against his lips seconds before her tongue darted into his mouth, caressing his tongue.

His hands moved to her breasts of their own accord. But she brushed him away and began to teasingly unclasp the bra that still covered her. His eyes stayed transfixed on the rise and fall of her chest and she pealed away the garment with agonizing slowness. Finally, when her breasts were free and the bra lay discarded on the floor beside the bed, he made to lower his head to taste her swollen peaks. But she stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her other hand went to the button on her skirt, then the zipper. He was again mesmerized as she raised her hips and slide the material down her shapely, tanned legs, leaving her nude in front of him.

Somehow the filter in his brain that kept him from just saying what ever came to his mind wasn't functioning and his eyes widened in surprise as he asked absurdly. " You mean you were at work today with no panties on ? "

She laughed and he eyed her breasts as they jumped with the sound. " Well, I had pantyhose on, but I took them off when I go home. "

" Oh, " he answered with a touch of disappointment. The thought of her sitting at her desk just feet away from him with no panties on sent his mind into overdrive.

" But now that I know you are paying attention, maybe I'll dig those garter belts out of my drawer. " she said as she ran her fingers down the center of his chest.

His eyes snapped to her face. " You have garter belts ? " he demanded, trying not to sound like a perverted teenager, but failing miserably.

She practically purred her answer with dark, passion filled eyes. " Two of them, a black one and a red one. I'll let you guess which one I'll wear tomorrow. "

His chest was pounding so hard he could barely hear her over the sound. The insistent throbbing against his stomach so painful, he couldn't take it any longer and snatched at the closure of his jeans, sighing audibly as he pulled himself free of the rough denim. Suddenly he remembered where he was and looked down at her sheepishly. " I don't think you really understand what you do to me. "

He could feel his cheeks burning and knew he was blushing furiously. He was actually grateful that her eyes were raking down his body instead of looking at his face.

Her finger snakes out and traces one of the veins that pulsed on his manhood and he fought to keep from spilling himself into her hand. " I can see what i do to you. " she whispered as she leaned up. He could feel her breath against his straining head and he tried to jerk away from her, but she grabbed his hips in her hands, holding him steady.

" Please, Pam. " he whines desperately. " I can't stop it. "

She looked up at him with hooded eyes. " I don't want you to. " She said before taking him deeply into her mouth.

" But, " it was all he managed to say.

She had barely touched him yet he felt himself clutching at her as he exploded with a deep strangled cry that sounded close to her name.

His body jerked and convulsed as she milked him completely dry, hungrily draining him of every drop.

When his knees would no longer hold him, he collapsed beside her in a shaking heap.

As reality slowly returned his first thought was that he had never before experienced an orgasm like the one he just had. The complete, mind-numbing feriousity of it left his body buzzing with sensation. Then he realized that his clothing was gone and he was stretched out where Pam had been laying.

Pam, she came immediately to his mind and he buried his face in his hands in utter embarrassment.

" Oh, Thank God. I thought for a minute that I killed you. " her voice sounded from beside him.

" I am so sorry. " he began as he hesitantly lowered his hands. " I don't know what to say. "

She took his hands and pulled them away as she smiled down at him. " Why are you sorry ? "

He rolled to his side away from her. " I'm acting like a virgin on prom night here. God, I'm such an idiot. "

" Jim, " she whispered, letting her breath brush over his shoulder blade where he felt her cheek resting. " Please don't. Do you really think I'm sorry to know I turn you on this much ? "

He sighed, regrettably. " This is so not how I pictured this happening. "

Her lips brushed his shoulder, then her tongue moved in a trail up his spine, causing goosebumps to cover his arms and his breath to hitch. " You're talking like we're all done here. "

He was amazed to feel his body responding to her again so quickly. When her lips closed over the nape of his neck he groaned and turned quickly towards her. He grabbed her to him in a bruising earth shattering kiss that left both of them breathless.

It was time for him to take charge, he decided and with a slight shift she was beneath him. He pulled back, letting his hand glide over her smooth, flat stomach, her full pert breasts, then down her perfectly rounded hip, her beautiful thigh and down to her calf. He stopped at her ankle and raised her foot to his mouth where he sucked on it eagerly.

His eyes were locked on her face as her head fell back against the pillow and her eyes slid shut. She gasped out as his tongue circled her anklebone and began to slide languidly up the curve of her calf.

She groaned loudly as he suckled at the spot behind her knee, and her chest heaved in anticipation as he traveled up her inner thigh.

Her disappointed moan was soon replaced with another groan as he offered the same treatment to her other leg.

When he once again caressed her thigh with his tongue, this time he moved along the bend of her leg, over her hip, causing her to giggle helplessly for a moment. He paused long enough to smile at her. " I'm going to remember that. "

" I'll bet you will. " she answered.

Then he continued his journey up her side and over her navel, still purposely avoiding the one area where he knew she ached to be touched with careful deliberateness.

His exploring tongue blazed a trail up the center of her chest, stopping to suck hungrily at the spot between her breast. She arched her back into his mouth and locked her eyes with his.

When he drew first one nipple then the other into his mouth she moaned loudly. When he grazed his teeth across them she cried out once again.

He was completely filled with her, her smell, her groans, her perfect body. Nothing else existed for him, he was so completely engrossed in her.

His hands moved with agonizing slowness up her thigh, stopping just above her center, making her buck her hips off the bed. " Jim, Please. " she whined in a ragged breathy voice.

" Please what ? " he asked as he kissed her.

Her eyes which had slid closed as his mouth latched onto her neck, now snapped open and stared into his with glaring, desperate hunger. " Touch me or I'll throw the garter belts away and never wear them. "

His eyes widened at her boldness and his hands moved immediately over her center. But it rested there for a moment as he leisurely took in her warmth. Finally one tentative finger snaked out and began to trace the outline of her mound languidly. She groaned and bucked against his exploring finger.

Before she could issue more threats he silenced her with a kiss. His finger felt the moisture covering her and his heart flipped with the knowledge that he had caused it.

Then she bucked her hips once again, instead of pulling away, he plunged his finger inside of her.

He thrilled at the strangled cry that spilled from her lips, at her hands clinging possessively to his shoulders, nails biting into his flesh and the warmth and wetness he found inside her.

Nothing in the world could have stopped him from replacing his finger with his tongue, finally discovering exactly how she tasted. It was better than he had ever imagined, as his tongue sunk into her depths, he almost cried out along with her.

He continued to plunge his tongue inside her over and over while his finger found her tight bundle of nerves and played over it gently.

She gasped and cried out again and again, head thrashing on the pillow, hands tight knots of yellow as she wrapped the comforter in her fists and twisted it tightly.

It was his name screamed out that kept him from holding back any longer. While her orgasm still wracked her body he moved over her and buried himself in her still spasming body, one slow inch at a time.

Her eyes snapped opened and locked with his as he continued to sink into her. It took every bit of willpower he possessed to keep from plunging into her forcefully. He wanted to savor the feel of her body enveloping him in her warmth.

Her body tugged at him, pulling him deeper, gripping him so tightly it was on the verge of painful. His jaw ached as he grit his teeth, keeping himself from moving once he was fully sheathed. He determined to hold on to the feeling of complete connection with her for as long as he could.

It was her pulling him to her in an endless kiss that broke his concentration. When his lips meet hers, his body began to move of its own accord. With tantalizing slowness he pulled almost completely out of her before sinking back in, causing a rise and fall to match the tides of the ocean. Every sensation she caused in him was total bliss, every noise ecstasy to his ears. Her legs wrapped around his thighs urging him deeper each time. Her arms clutched to his sweat covered shoulder held him to her, not allowing him to break the kiss.

Soon her hips were pumping up to him, pleading with his body to move faster.

" Please Jim. " she sighed against his lips.

" I want this to last forever. " he replied.

She help his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. " This won't be our only time. "

He gasped and his eyes clouded over, his hips jerking in answer as he stepped up the pace until soon they were both panting for each precious breath of air. Sweat covered them making their bodies slide easily against each other.

Then she threw back her head and yelled his name as her body arched into his. He felt her muscles clamp around him like a vise and it was his undoing. With her name on his lips, he plunged into her one final time before letting himself explode in ecstasy.

It seemed like forever before his breathing returned to normal. He had rolled to his side and she was molded against him like a perfectly fitted second skin. There was no awkwardness while they both struggled to find a comfortable position. They just seemed to fit together with complete natural ease.

" God, I love you. " he whispered, placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

" I love you, too. " she answered, her breath on his chest causing more goosebumps. " You are completely amazing. "  
He laughed quietly. " No, you are amazing. This has been the best night of my life. "

" So it did turn out like you imagined after all ? " she teased.

He moved down so that he could see into her eyes. " You are so much better than I ever imagined. " Then he smiled. " All those times in the supply closet, on my desk, on your desk, in the break room, in the conference room, they all pale by comparison. "

She laughed out. " Damn Halpert, how do you manage to get any work done at all ? "

He joined her laughter. " It isn't easy. And now with the whole garter belt thing... Do you think the people at work will know tomorrow ? "

She kissed him sweetly " Do you care if they do ? "

" Do you ? "

" Not a bit. "

" Then not a bit. "


End file.
